The Path Between
by Jtoasn
Summary: Who will win when Tezuka and Atobe both start to play for the affections of one girl? Who will win on this courtside battle? Tezuka OC Atobe Completed
1. Noticing

**Chapter One:**

The Seigaku regulars sat in the restaurant as they peered over their homework, they couldn't believe how much they had left to do.

"I don't know how anybody could understand this?" Eiji said finally.

"What is it?" Momo asked; he looked over at the work that Eiji was attempting to finish.

"These maths equations"

"Oh... I remember how to do that..."

"How do you do it?"

"Not a clue, I got tutored"

"Who tutored you?" Oishi asked.

"This transfer student that worked at the shoe shop, he would have gotten to our school... but he forgot to write his name in the application form or for one of the tests, I didn't even know that they deducted for that..." Momo said, laughing slightly "He's really smart"

"Why didn't he try again to get into the school?"

"I guess he wasn't interested anymore, I still keep in contact with him if you want me to call him"

"Hai, please!"

"Interesting, I've never heard of this person before" Inui said as he sat at the same table as the other three. Momo took out his phone and began to dial.

"Hey, How's it going? It's Momo. Yeah... Well.... what are you doing right now? Uh huh... uh huh... right... uh huh... could you come to the restaurant then... yeah... great... yeah... okay... see you soon then"

"Is he coming?"

"No... He's still at school"

"Then, why did you say you'd see him soon?"

"Well... his school isn't that far from here, we could go over there, anyway, they have a study group going on, so we could always benefit from everyone that's there"

"That's a good idea actually"

"His school, there's more than a 85 chance that they'll have their own tennis courts, you know it wouldn't be a bad idea to go with him, so that we can still be able to practice and so that we might be able to learn how to do these maths equations during our breaks" Inui said, looking at his notebook "After all, there's a 56 chance that Ryuuzaki-sensei will suspend further tennis training until we're able to get out grades under control, and there's a 98 chance that there are many fangirls at the tennis courts today, due to it being valentines day"

Tezuka closed his eyes for a second, he'd rather go to another school on other tennis courts than take the risk of being run over by fangirls, he nodded his head in approval and the tennis members high-fived each other.

-

"This is the school?"

"I-I suppose it is"

"I just got the chills" Eiji said, but Momo walked ahead of them, apparently he had been here before.

"Hey!" He said, as he walked into one of the classrooms, there was a small group of mixed students, not all from the same school.

"Athrun!" Momo said as a black haired student walked in, the boy named Athrun walked up to them.

"Hey, how have you two been?"

"Good"

"They sure seem cheery here" Eiji told Oishi who agreed with him.

"I'm Athrun, it's nice to meet you all. Thos guys over there are my good friends; Tommy, Nny and that over there is Hitomi"

They all sat down in their seats, smiling at each person as they were named all who had a book open in front of them; except for the one they called Hitomi who was sitting a few seats away from the others. She was wearing a hat, and her head was on the table, so she appeared to be sleeping.

"She worked all night last night"

"Hi, I'm Eiji, that's Oishi, Fuji, Kawamura, Inui, Momo, Kaido and Echizen"

"Are you all from Seigaku?"

"Hai"

"Alright... well I heard that you guys need help with a maths assignment" Nny explained "How can I help?"

They all moved near Athrun as they showed him the problems, he nodded. "I get it... here; this is the easy way to remember..."

"You're not in their class?" Tommy asked Echizen, Momo and Kaido as the others started to work on their assignment.

"No, Kaido and I are in second year, Echizen is freshmen"

Tezuka who had no need to learn the maths assignment, as he had already finished it, moved near to Hitomi, without trying to disturb her as she appeared to be sleeping again.

As he sat down a phone started to ring, he checked his pocket but realised that it was her phone. She groaned as she picked it up.

"**Hello? Ah yes, I'm available. Alright, I'm on my way" **She said this all in English but he was able to understand it. She stood up and started to collect her books and she tied her hair up. That was when Tezuke saw her face, her skin was slightly tanned, and unblemished, and appeared so soft. She had light brown eyes, which appeared beneath thick eyelashes. She was not wearing much makeup, unlike his fangirls. Her hair wasn't dyed like the others, and was pure black, slightly wavy and without knowing what he was doing, he inhaled deeply to catch the scent of Sandalwood. He then realised what he had just done, a faint blush crept over his cheeks.

"Hey, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, work" She said, she smiled at the Seigaku regulars. Who were also caught off guard by the sight of her, they mumbled "it was nice meeting you"

"Hey hey, put your tongue back into your mouth, finish these questions" Athrun said. They seemed to be already used to having people gawk at her like that.

"Where does she work?"

"She works at the front desk at the Shomaru hotel in the central district"

"The Shomaru hotel, that's a very high class hotel, over 85 of Japans wealthy go there, it must be a very interesting job" Inui said.

"Wow, do you take notes on stuff like that?" Tommy asked as he looked at Inui's notebook.

"Yes, he's a data collector, that's why we do so well at tennis"

"You play tennis?" Tommy asked eagerly.

"Havent you heard of the Seigaku tennis team?" Eiji asked. They shook their heads, Tezuka should have been taken aback by this, but he was lost in a train of thought.

_**The Shomaru hotel... where have I heard that menitoned before?**_

Flashback

Tezuka was taking a long drink of water after his match as he overheard two familiar voices.

"What will you do after this match?"

"After this tennis tournament, I'll be going straight to the Shomaru, they have only the best physiotherapists there"

"Ah, yes. I still have not been able to get reservations there, it seems sometimes impossible to get"

"My grandfather went to school with the head of the Hotel Shomaru himself, so we are long time aquantiances, it isn't difficult for us to go there and have a room waiting for us"

He knew that voice. Atobe.

End Flashback

Tezuka didn't know why he suddenly felt anxious, at the thought that Atobe went to the hotel that Hitomi worked at. He only met her a few minutes ago, why was he so protective?

"Tezuka-san? Are you okay?"

Tezuka turned to look at the others who were looking at him with a sort of expectancy.

"Hn?"

"Can we go play tennis now? They said that they'll practice with us today" Fuji said, pointing to their newly acquired tutors and friends.

"Hn" He said, nodding his head in approval.

Why was he over thinking the situation with Atobe and Hitomi. She works at the front desk, so he shouldn't be worried, Atobe wouldn't go for anything beneath his standard.

Not that Hitomi's beneath him or anything...

He blinked, trying to not imagine Hitomi beneath him in any manner.

He wouldn't notice her... would he?


	2. Attraction

**Chapter Two:**

"Good evening Master, may I take your coat?"

Atobe nodded, letting his expensive coat fall off his shoulders, the man took it very carefully. It would not do to have one of the Atobe's clothes mangled, especially by one of his employees. He watched as Atobe walked confindently through the main hotel lobby and he approached the main desk.

"Hitomi, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you, how is your father?"

"He's been busy, travelling a lot, are you hungry?"

They both walked past the main hotel's restraunt, and into a private and exclusive dining area. Which was held exclusively for film stars and of course Atobe Keigo.

They sat down at the table, she took a menu and began to browse the items "How's school?"

"Why do you look at the menu, you work here, you already know what they're going to serve" Atobe said, as he took the menu off of her.

"Hey!"

"Schools fine, how about you? You still going to that run down public school?"

"Hey, it's a fun school. Anyway, I'd rather that school than yours. The uniform there is ghastly" She said as she snatched the menu back from off his hands.

"Hey! Well at least we can afford more than three buildings" Atobe said, taking a sip of water from his glass. She reached over and pushed it into his face, making it spill onto his chin.

"Well at least we can drink water properly" she said, dissapearing behind the menu again, to cover her smiling face. He made a mental note to kick her under the table when they're drinking their coffee.

"Oh, that's what I meant to ask, have you read the latest chapter of Naruto?"

"Yes, it was really good. I have the next one,that hasn't been released, in my bag if you want it" at this Atobe took his bag and handed her over the book, she looked at it.

"Wow"

"Wow what?"

'Wow, what if a fangirl found this in your bag during her daily scavenge, can you imagine how many more books Masashi Kishimoto would sell?" She said as she flipped through it.

"My fangirls don't go through my bag"

"Are you sure about that?" She said, raising her eyebrow at him. He let out a laugh, then he frowned slightly.

"You're actually thinking about it! Geez how popular are you? If they knew that you used to run around naked in my front lawn when we were kids.."

"Will you shut up about that!" Atobe said, flushing bright red "Don't talk about things like that, we're in a public place"

She looked around the room, they were the only ones in it, but she leaned over and whispered "Don't worry, I'll keep this to myself"

He smiled at his water for a second "But they're so annoying lately, especially today!"

"Why? What's so special about today?"

He looked at her, she looked clueless "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know, in the 11 years I've known you, you still manage to surprise me with statements like that. Are you a girl or not? It's valentines day today!"

"OOoohhh yeah. I forgot about that, do you know why Mr. Atobe?"

He stayed silent and groaned inwardly, he shouldn't have said anything.

"Because, I actually have a job, I work 7 days a week at this branch of your father's hotel, not to mention I go to school full time and I have a second job working at the coffee shop. So excuse me if I forgot a silly little thing like Valentines Day"

"You'll make yourself collapse if you work too hard" Atobe said, suddenly more concerned for her "How about you take the rest of the week off. Fully paid. Just rest for a while, you'll over work yourself"

She eyed him, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch"

"You're Atobe Keigo, we've known each other since we were like 3, there's always a catch"

He sighed, she knew him too well "Well... since you forgot it was valentines day, how about you make me, a batch of my favourite Lamington cake, that only you can cook for me" He smiled "Your mother recipe"

She sighed deeply, "Alright, but just because you asked so nicely... Young Master Atobe"

"It sounds like your making fun of me when you call me that"

"Probably because I am making fun of you"

The coffee arrived at their table and Hitomi didn't like the glint in Atobe's eyes.

--

"Who's here?" Hitomi asked, as she walked into the coffee shop later that night "And don't tell me that you forgot to close up and it's another bunch of drunk idiots who won't go away, I'm tired"

"Well you've got the idiots part right, and I only forgot one time!" Tommy said, as he took a tray full of drinks into the front room.

"Once is enough" Hitomi said, as she took the second tray out into the room. She smiled as she saw her school friends and the new people she barely met that afternoon.

"Jeez, what took you so long Hitomi. It's been nearly 7 hours!" Akira said as he took the tray from her hands.

"Oh you help her, but you leave me to do the work"

"You seem capable enough"

Hitomi smiled, and then suddenly one of the new people asked her suddenly "Do you remember me?"

She looked at him "Eiji right?"

"Hai!" he said cheerfully and then turned to Oishi "She remembers me"

Tezuka suddenly made a mental note to make Eiji run 30 laps around the courts tomorrow, but he was still trying to figure out why.

"So was work fun?"

"Yes, it was, boss gave me a week off, fully paid" She said.

"Probably all those hours you've been working lately" Nny said "Anyway, didn't you challenge me to a game of tennis?"

Momo smiled "I almost forgot about that"

"I don't think that there are tennis courts around here"

"I think there are some courts at that school around here, but they're usually under lock and key... but that shouldn't be a problem"

"Where are we anyway, it's nearly 7 and I should be getting home soon, dinner you know" Takashi said as he looked at the time.

"Well it's too late for that match now anyway, how about tomorrow after school you come to our courts. It'll be a nice change to play against unknown opponents" Inui said, as he made a note into his notebook.

"Hitomi, will you be coming along as well?" Eiji asked and he leaned in towards her face.

Another 30 laps.

"Yeah, probably, since I don't have to go to the Hotel anymore. I'll have some time to kill" She said, "but right now, I'm tired, so I'm sleeping"

"Night!" They all said, and she walked upstairs.

"Does she live here?"Fuji asked.

"Yeah, we all do... our houses are a bit too far" Tommy said, as he went to close the door, "But it is late, you guys should go before you get robbed or something"

"Is he joking?" Eiji asked Inui, who shrugged.

"Hey, good luck with that maths assignment"

"Thanks for the help!"

"Stay out of trouble!"

"Go home!" one of the neighbours called out.

Fuji ran up to Tezuka, "She's really pretty isn't she?"

"Pardon?"

"Hitomi, you couldn't stop staring at her when she left school this afternoon, and the same as when she came into the room just before"

"Fuji?"

"Hai! Tezuka-san!"

"Run 40 laps tommorow"

Fuji smiled, he knew that he had gotten to Tezuka.

_I was not staring at her._

--

"These tennis players from the public school are quiet good, they're keeping up very well with the regulars" Shiba Saori said as she took some pictures of the tennis team "Ah, you're finally here Saku-chan"

"Who are they?" She asked, as she watched Echizen play.

"Apparently the reason for the Regulars disappearance at yesterday's tennis practice was because they were with these new guys, and they were invited here to play tennis with them" Inoue Mamoru said as he walked up with Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Echizen's losing this game?"

"They're actually both on equal points, but it seems that other fellow isn't really trying, so Echizen isn't very happy with that" Shiba said, she looked at Tomoka who ran into her out of nowhere.

"Oh no!! Go ECHIZEN!!"

On the other side of the court Inui and Hitomi seemed to be sharing a conversation which most wouldn't like to be sharing.

"So what's in it?" Hitomi asked as she looked at the green jug of liquid that Inui was holding in his hands.

"It's called Inui juice, it's a special concoction that I make for the tennis members, if they don't get something right, they can drink this and I can assure you that they never get it wrong again"

"Is it because they don't want to drink that juice again?" she asked.

"Would you like to try some?"

"No. I'll pass, I'm not a tennis player sort of person" She said, happily declining the drink "Who are they?"

"Oh, that's the freshmen, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Sakuno, Tomoka and the two adults are Shiba and Inoue, and they're from a magazine and always like to get new shots"

"Wouldn't that be bad for the tennis players since they wouldn't be able to make any new moves without allowing it to be leaked?"

"They still haven't leaked any of the information that we have; it seems that they can't in a way"

"Ahh... so tired!" Eiji said as he ran up to them.

"How many laps did you run?"

"60"

"Why did you run so many?" Athrun asked.

"Oh Tezuka made me, but it's okay, it only makes me stronger right?" Eiji said he smiled as Oishi came into the courts.

"Where is Tezuka-san anyway?" she asked.

"He's having a meeting with Ryuzaki, she's the coach of the team, probably for not allowing us to practice yesterday" Oishi said.

"Hey, you owe us a game!" Athrun and Tommy called out to Oishi and Eiji.

"Yes, and if you lose it, you'll be having a glass of my new Inui juice, specially designed" Inui said, as he held out the jug.

"Oh... watch out!" Fuji said, as the tennis ball flew towards them, it hit the plastic jug, spilling the contents on the sitting victim, Hitomi.

"I'm so sorry!" Fuji called out, as he ran over.

"I'm fine really" she said, but the juice was sticky and the Regulars were glad that they didn't have to drink it. They guiltily thanked Fuji.

"There's some showers in that building over there, don't worry we'll make sure no one goes in it. You should wash that off, it will get sticky if you don't" Inui said.

"It already is sticky" she said, "What exactly did you put in it?"

"Nothing that won't wash off, I'll go get you one of the towels" Inui said.

"I'll show you to the shower rooms" Inui said as he came back with a towel. "Fuji can you go get a spare shirt for her?"

"Thank you" She said, as she got into the shower room, she looked around and was glad to see that the windows were covered. She got out of her clothes and relished the feeling of the water pounding on her body.

--

"Tezuka, do you have a spare shirt?"

"Why?"

"Oh, there was an incident with Inui's juice. I have to go have my match with Nny, if you can just take it to the shower rooms" Fuji said.

"Hn" Tezuka nodded. He went to his locked and pulled out a spare school shirt, he had only worn it once, so it was still relatively clean. He didn't think that any of the other guys would mind wearing it. It wasn't his problem.

Tezuka got to the shower rooms and heard the water running, he opened the door to step inside, and let some of the fog out, as they obscured his glasses and his vision. He walked in but stopped immediately. His eyes widened when he realised that it wasn't any of the guys that needed a shirt. He couldn't help but stare at the bare naked torso of Hitomi. His common sense was telling him to get out of the room, but his hormonal teenage body was telling him to stay a little longer. In the end the common sense won out.

He stood outside the door breathing heavily for a while, realising that she didn't see him watching her; which he was thankful for, because he really wouldn't have known what to say. He wanted to go to the tennis courts now, but then he remembered that he had to deliver this shirt to her, and he wouldn't deny this duty. He heard the water turn off, he should give her the shirt now.

He cleared his throat loudly and knocked on the door "U-m Hitomi, its Tezuka. You needed a spare shirt?"

The door suddenly opened, and without making eye contact he held out his hand with the shirt. "Thank you Tezuka"

"Hn"

"Do you mind waiting here for me, I think I'd get lost if I didn't have someone showing me around" she said, he nodded.

She closed the door and in 5minutes she was walking out the door. He inhaled deeply as he turned to look at her; he was amazed that he retained his composure. Her hair was still wet from the shower; she wore the same skirt but was now wearing his shirt, the shirt was too big for her, so it went past her skirt. Making it look like she was only wearing a shirt.

His shirt.

"Hitomi! You look so cool in our school shirt!" Eiji said as he ran towards them, out of nowhere. He said as she fixed the bottom of it, letting her skirt become a bit visible. Eiji took her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

Tezuka took a deep breath and walked back to the tennis courts, he didn't know what was wrong with his mind at the moment, but when he looked at her he knew that out of the entire image it was the blouse itself that did it, he had always found simple garments extremely attractive on women, and with the knowledge that it's his shirt just made him lost for words... more than usual.


	3. Closeness

**Chapter Three:**

Tezuka sat by the table, contrary to popular belief Tezuka did enjoy eating chocolate, why he doesn't eat it you ask? The main reason was because of the shapes that they appear to him in. Hearts.

Another reason he didn't like Valentines Day.

"My mum's used to live in Australia, and this is how she got the recipe" Hitomi explained as she poured the melted chocolate into a large mixing bowl.

"Can you mix this for me?"

Tezuka nodded.

The reason why he was in the school's kitchen making Lamingtons was because there seemed to be a power surge around her area, whilst the others were practicing tennis, and after his own practice he had been chosen by Fuji to accompany her to the kitchen.

"Why are you making these?"

"Oh... my Boss, you see I forgot it was Valentines Day and it's customary in our job to give our seniors chocolates. I forgot so he gave me a week to rest and to make him some" Hitomi said. Tezuka smiled internally, it wasn't every day that you find a female who forgets Valentines Day.

He had been very quiet since he had last seen her, he couldn't believe that he was here with her again.

"Um... I think you've mixed it enough" she said as she took the bowl from him, he realised that he was mixing the chocolate far too hard... for some reason.

"Hn"

"Do you want to taste the chocolate?" She asked him, she held out the spoon "Just to see if it tastes good"

He took the spook from her and she watched him as he stroked his finger along the rim slowly, she suddenly couldn't pull her eyes away from him as he took his finger to his lips, his tongue appeared briefly to lick off the chocolate, he had closed his eyes as he had savoured and then licked his lips.

"It's good"

"Hm? Oh, thank you" she turned away, as she poured the chocolate to cover the lamingtons; all she had to do now was to cover them in coconut. She had always been close to guys, more than girls (because they talk too much), she could take care of herself. But she had the sinking feeling that every time that Tezuka was around, she felt safe, but not because he was the tall, strong, athletic, smart, handsome...

"Where are the bowls?" she asked, more to herself than anything.

"Top shelf I think"

Tezuka watched as she opened the cupboards to find the bowls, the one that she needed was a bit too high for her to reach. Tezuka made a mental note that she didn't ask for his help, it sort of irked him.

"Here" and suddenly his hand was on her waist, as he leaned with her to get the bowl. Her back against his chest, he took the bowl off the shelf.

Their hands touched as they set the bowl on the bench she looked back at him, he stared down at her, and for the first time in days they made eye contact. The closeness that had occurred so suddenly placed them both in a bit of shock, as they both remained there unmoving, he hoped that she couldn't feel his heart beating madly inside his chest. She was suddenly nervous because his hand was still on her waist, it moved slightly.

It was out of a drama really, he wanted to close the gap between their lips. He wanted her there and then, without thinking he moved his face closer to hers.

"Hitomi are you in here?!"

The inch that Tezuka had moved disappeared as they both separated, she took the bowl suddenly and Tezuka leaned against the counter, finding something interesting in his fingernail.

He was sure to make Eiji run a few more laps tommorow.

"Ah, Tezuka. Ryuzaki is looking for you" Eiji said as he skipped inside the room. Tezuka nodded and began to leave the room without making eye contact with Hitomi.

"Can I help?" Eiji asked.

"Ah- huh, you see!" Fuji exclaimed to Momo, as they hid behind the corner of the hall.

"20 laps both of you!"

"Aww... he caught us!" Oishi mumbled.

--

"Tezuka, lately you seem to be training far too hard for Tennis, as a senior you should have more involvement in school activities" Ryuzaki said as Tezuka stood watching outside the window. From here he could see the training, which he was glad could distract him, his eyes moved across to the bench and he saw Hitomi. His eyes widened slightly and he turned away from the window.

"More school activities? Tennis takes up most of my time, I have nothing else"

"Yes, I understand that... the school has made a decision to hold a festival, a school festival. As a senior, and as a captain, you must help with setting up some of the festival details"

"As a captain?"

"Yes, the whole team will be involved in setting up your own tennis station. I have handed the notes to Inui... I hope you do well with this"

Tezuka nodded, and walked out of her office. She moved to the window, she had seen the sudden shift of temperature and the sudden use of a full sentence. She wondered what had caught his eye. She saw the unknown tennis players who were visiting every tennis practice now, she was happy to see that the Regulars were intensifying their training to keep up with the laid-back but intense playing of the Public school players.

Her eyes moved across the courts when a girl caught her eye with Eiji, Ryuzaki raised her eyebrow as Tezuka appeared. Apparently sending Eiji off to run a few laps.

"Careful Tezuka"

But currently she was more concerned for Eiji's sake.

--

"Aww, how long do I have to play along like this?" Eiji asked as both Momo and Fuji discussed the budding relationship of Hitomi and Tezuka.

"Because it's Tezuka, you know he won't admit anything like this"

"Why does it have to be me though?"

"Because it's obvious that Tezuka finds you getting along with her quiet well, so just go and help Tezuka out"

"Where are they anyway?"

"He took her to the kitchens so that she can make some cakes or something"

"Just go up and look for them"

Eiji nodded, and he walked towards the school. He was having fun teasing Tezuka, even though he would run more laps than anyone else on the tennis team.

"Ah, Eiji. If you see Tezuka can you tell him I need to see him about something" Ryuzaki said as she saw him walk past the door.

"Hai!" He said cheerfully, he crept into the kitchens. He peered around the corner and saw the two standing closely together. Eiji smiled, maybe Tezuka didn't need his help after all. But nevertheless he walked back out the door, and cried out loudly.

"Hitomi are you in here?!"

"Ah, Tezuka. Ryuzaki is looking for you"

"Can I help?" Eiji asked, as he ran up to Hitomi who was licking some chocolate off of her hand.

"You can roll the lamingtons in the coconut" She said cheerfully, there was a faint blush on her cheeks as she arranged the coconut. Eiji smiled.

"Can I have one?"

"Oh, no these are for my boss. But I'll make you guys some next time. Are you coming to the coffee shop after training?"

"Yep, Momo invited the freshmen too... since they'd probably follow us there anyway" Eiji said as he rolled the lamington in the coconut. After they had finished she left them in the fridge.

"Soo... do you like Tezuka-san?" Eiji asked after about 5 seconds. Momo slapped his forehead, as they were watching. But he was curious.

"Are you always this forward?" She asked.

"Yep"

"What's the time?" She asked him, obviously indirectly saying that it was none of his business.

"Oh, it's about 4.30, when will the lamingtons be done?"

"Around 5" She said, her phone started to ring "Sorry, I have to take this call"

"Hello?"

_"Ahh... How are you Hitomi?"_

"Good, how about you Sir?"

_"Do you have to tease me like that?"_

"Yes"

_"Well I'm still waiting for those Lamingtons, I'm starving. I'm on my way home, shall I pick you up? Where are you?"_

"Oh, I'm having coffee with some of my friends, friends from school" she added.

_"Okay then, well be careful" _

"I will thank you. Sir"

_"You know sometimes I think you say that to annoy me, and then I remember that you do!"_

"Well I'll see you at work then Sir. It's nice to have this chat with you, SIR"

_"Okay stop it, bye!"_

"Bye"

Atobe closed his phone; it made him uneasy to think that she was enjoying coffee with other people besides himself. They had known each other for so long that he had become so jealous... no not jealous. Protective. This emotion must be to protect her from other men, not jealousy.

"Take me home" He told the driver.

"Yes sir"

Atobe sighed, as he put the next issue of Naruto into his bag. It had taken him 3 days to get the off the press copy. He'd have to give it to her another time.

--

"Ryoma-kun, where is this coffee shop?" Sakuno asked Echizen as he had invited her, and indirectly the other freshmen to the coffee shop.

"It's just that one there" He said.

"Ahh, Ryo-sama! It was a close match today wasn't it!" Tomoka exclaimed, as she tried to grab his arm, but realising that he had turned and walked into the shop. She gasped and stood there for a while, and by the time she got over her shock she realised that Echizen had picked to sit next to Sakuno.

"Oh, Echizen. I bought you a Ponta. If you want one?"

He took the can from Sakuno "Thanks, is it the only one you have?

"Yes"

"Well then you have it, it's alright. I'll have water"

She smiled as she opened the can and took a sip of the Ponta; she never used to drink it before she met him. Now, it was her favourite drink.

"What's that?"

"Chilly, spicy snacks" Sakura said as she put the snacks on their table. Echizen took one and took a small bite, he cleared his throat. It was Chilly and Spicy.

"Have a drink Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said, passing the can to him. He took it gratefully, and then as he looked at the can he saw the remains of some ponta on the edge of the can.

_Would this be... indirect kiss?_ He thought. _Why am I thinking of things like this?_

He slowly brang the can to his lips.

"Ahhh!! Hot! Hot!" Oishi cried out, and he took the can from Echizan's hand. Taking a long drink from it.

"Aish! Hey! I was drinking..." Echizen exclaimed, as he got up. But in doing so he knocked Tomoka who was running to get Echizen a drink and spilt juice over Tezuka.

Silence surrounded them; Tezuka took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"S-s-sorry Tezuka san!" she stammered.

"Ah, don't worry about it! I still have your shirt from before, right?" Hitomi said. Tezuka nodded. He got up as she handed him the clean shirt.

"Hitomi! Sit next to me!" he said as he handed her a drink.

"Okay" She told Eiji, only when she sat down did she realise that it wasn't the best spot for her to sit in. She had incidentally chosen the only seat in the room that allowed her to see in the other room; the room being the one where Tezuka was changing his shirt.

He pulled the wet shirt over his head, and she watched his arm extension showing off and exposing his smooth broad back to her, he turned slightly to reveal a smooth toned torso as he reached for the other shirt. She looked back to her drink and tried to not look at Tezuka as Eiji attempted to explain all the other Inui juices that he's tasted.

Whilst in the other room Tezuka pulled on his clean shirt, and as he did. He was completely overwhelmed by the scent of Sandalwood. He inhaled deeply, remembering that she had worn this shirt only a few days earlier. He stood there, and smelt his collar, it smelt like her. He wondered how her skin smelt like, how it felt like.

He shook his head.

Stop thinking these thoughts.


	4. Curiousity

"Atobe... what is this place?" Hitomi asked as Atobe was leading her though a darkened hallway. Earlier that day he had picked her up from school personally and he had taken her home so that she was able to get changed and get the lamingtons that she still owed.

"Why is it so cold?"

"Will you stop asking questions?" Atobe exclaimed "It's a surprise"

She stopped asking him questions, but in her mind she couldn't stop thinking about where he was taking her, she knew that he was going to explain soon.

"Since you gave me a late Valentines Day present, in return I'm going to give you an early White day present"

She smiled at him in the dark, "But you gave me a week off work as return for the lamingtons"

"It doesn't count" He said, he snapped his fingers and suddenly an ice skating rink appeared in front of them, she gasped. She loved ice skating.

"Ahh! This is so cool"

He was happy that he was able to make her smile like that, he never wanting this moment to fade away. She dragged him to put their shoes on, as soon as he got them on, he remembered how much he hated ice skating.

"Come on Keigo!" She said, as she helped him onto the ice. She held out her hand but as he was going to reach her, she skated backwards, so he fell onto his knees.

"Funny"

"Come on. Here" She took him and linked arms with him. He couldn't help but look at her in the white light that illuminated the icy floor. He smiled as she dragged him along the rink. Soon they separated and only held hands as they skated over the floor.

"How did you manage to get the rink? Or is this one that you own?"

"Oh, we don't own an ice skating rink, although I am thinking about purchasing one... for whenever you feel like skating a bit" He said.

"Aww... is the great Atobe Keigo bribing me?"

"No... Not bribing"

He squeezed her hand harder, as he slowed down to an almost stop.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... it's just. I..." He swallowed hard; he was finally going to say it, after all these weeks of this new feeling that emerged. Ever since he won his match in the Kanto regional tournament he never really felt happy, until Hitomi moved back from Shikoku, since then, only when she's with him does he feel truly happy.

"Are you alright?" Hitomi asked again, as she skated towards the stationary Atobe. He looked at her.

"I... I um... I..." _I like you_ "I have the latest book of Naruto"

"Oh... great" She said, she shook her head as she looked at him "Don't worry me like that"

He took a deep breath as she skated away from him, he mentally hit himself. _Why can't I say it?_

"Hey, come on" She said. He skated next to her for a while, he took a deep breath.

"Hey... can you come to my tennis game in a couple of days?"

"A couple of days, I'm not sure I might be busy" She said, she looked at him and smiled at the fact that he looked disappointed.

"I'll try" she said as she skated off.

He tried to follow her, but wasn't able to keep to her speed, she started to whistle.

"...just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me" she sang as she took his arm and dragged him across the ice.

".. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me"

"Well done Master Atobe" She said, after he sung back his line. It had been a song that they both used to sing when they were younger, before she moved to Shikoku.

"Will you stop calling me that?" He asked, but he looked down at the ice and smiled "I thought that you had forgotten it"

"Course not" She smiled "What's the time?"

"Around 6.30" He looked at her seriously "Why?"

"Oh, well... I'm working at the shop tonight... I don't have to be there until 9... It feels so much later here" She spun around.

"Maybe you should go... just in case, traffic and all that" he said. She thought about it seriously for a while.

"Alright"

As they escaped the rink and walked back outside, his car dropped her off outside her house "Hey... Hitomi"

"Yeah?" She asked before she got out of the car.

"I... I...Can we do this again sometime?"

"Yeah. Sure" She waved at him "See you later!"

"Bye"

She closed the door and the driver pulled away from her house, he sighed as he sat back into his seat_. Why couldn't he say it? _

--

Ryoma was browsing through the aisles as the grocery store; his father had sent him to do some errands because he was too lazy to do them himself. He was looking at the frozen food section of the grocery store as he kept muttering to himself.

"Lazy pervert"

"Ah... Ryoma-kun"

He turned to see Sakuro there; he nodded his head, and at the same time took in what was before him. She was wearing casual clothing, and it was a nice change to the school uniform, he had to admit that she looked cute. Until he realised that she had asked him something.

"Pardon?"

"What are you doing here? Do you live around here?" She asked, he noticed the shopping basket.

"Iie... I just thought that I could go to this grocery on my way home, do you live around here?"

"Hai... I'm here with my mother" she said as her mother appeared.

"Ah, you must be Echizen Ryoma, I've heard a lot about you"

"Mom!" Sakuro said, as she blushed strongly. Ryoma was glad as well that they were in the frozen section because he blushed ever so slightly.

"From my mother of course, she's your coach isn't she?"

"Hai"

"Oh, that reminds me, that she actually wanted to talk to you about something, but was unable to because she couldn't find you this afternoon"

"Why don't you come around for dinner? Sakuro's cooking tonight"

"You don't have to, you know. You might have other plans already"

"Iie, I don't have any other plans, I'll be happy to join you, if it isn't any trouble" Ryoma said as he saw the two of them surprised by his answer.

The rest of the trip to her house were uneventful, but he already knew his way as he had dropped her off her house before, but he had never entered. He was suddenly nervous about having to meet her father.

They were in a taxi as they were driving along the path to where Sakuro lived, in the back seat Sakuro and her mother were discussing something, Ryoma sat at the front and then something caught his eye, but he dismissed it. He could have sworn that he had seen Tezuka at the coffee shop.


	5. Heartbreak

**Chapter Five: - Yeah, this chapter upped the rating a bit. I am warning you now, mature scenes in this chapter.**

Hitomi didn't like the dark clouds that were forming in the sky; she looked down at the magazine she was reading. It was a very uninteresting afternoon. There was no one around for her to serve, and since the guys had insisted on hanging out with their new tennis friends, she was alone for most of the night.

She decided to go to the kitchen, and make those lamingtons that the members were frequently asking for. She was halfway in making them when she heard the bell ring; finally someone had come into the store.

"Hello" she said, as she walked out, "Tezuka... what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood" he said, clearing his throat loudly. She nodded.

"Okay... um..." she looked around "Do you want something to drink... or eat...?"

"Um... not really" Tezuka said, he suddenly felt very exposed in saying that he came here with no intention of drinking or eating anything. "Actually... water would be good"

"Alright" She said, and she gave him the glass.

"Thanks" He said, and he took a sip. He looked out the window, "It's raining"

"Yeah"

They both said nothing for a little while, and their eyes hadn't met either. They were still a bit quiet since the last time they were alone together, they were a bit shy in speaking.

"Listen..."

"Look"

"Sorry... you first..." He said.

"No you first" she said.

"I just wanted to apologize, I guess... for um... the last time in the kitchen"

"Aplogize?"

"I was a bit forward... you might say in the kitchen, you didn't ask for my help... and when w-w- when we almost... Um... well anyway... I apologize"

"I didn't think there was a need for you to apologize really"

He looked up at her; she shyly looked down at the counter.

"But, it was inappropriate" he said again.

"I-I..." she started but the lights flickered and there was a loud bang as the front door slammed open, she gasped; half because of the lights and half because Tezuka had suddenly held her from behind.

"Are you okay?" he asked in her ear, she nodded.

"I should close the front door" she said, and she went forward to close it. The winds were strong and the rain was pelting down strongly and violently. Tezuka started to close the windows.

"Sh-should I go?"

"I-I think the storms too strong" she said, as she went back to the counter, he nodded.

"I guess I'm here for a while" He said. She seemed to notice that her heart beat a little faster when he said that, it sort of comforted her.

"Yeah... I suppose... um... do you want to go back into the kitchen?"

"Okay" He said, and they walked into the back kitchen, he looked around at the lamington mix and smiled.

"It's a bit messy; I was making them for you actually..."

He looked up at her.

"I-I mean... for your te-team... you know"

He smiled and nodded. "Do you need help?"

"Um... you can mix the chocolate again" she said, and he nodded.

As Tezuka mixed the chocolate his mind wandered, it was a silly thought of course. But a long time ago, he always imagined that this is how his life would end up like. He would come home and his wife would be cooking food and he could sit down and help her with it. Even though they weren't talking much, it was very comfortable.

-BAAMB!-

The door of the back room burst open, and the lights completely went out again. She felt Tezuka by her side almost immediately, "Are you okay?"

"I am now" she said without thinking, but his hands were on her waist and she couldn't think of anything else but his breath on her neck.

"We should close that door" Tezuka said, and they both moved towards the door. He licked his fingers as she noticed that hers were also covered in chocolate.

She tried to reach the lock at the top of the door, and once again he pressed against her and was able to reach it better. The sudden closeness once again made them freeze; he took her hand as they put their hands down.

"Well... that's done" He whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

She looked up at him, their fingers still touching. He looked down at her hand in his, both of their fingers covered in chocolate from the bowl. He didn't know why he did it, but he brought her hand to his lips and his tongue licked the chocolate off his fingers, and then hers, her breathing became heavier again as he looked into her eyes. He couldn't help but bring her towards him and kiss her, he had never thought anything felt so right, the chocolate adding something else to the kiss, but he didn't' want to taste chocolate, he wanted her. So when he kissed her again, he used more force, he pulled her body closer to his, as their mouths worked against each others hungrily. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed feverishly and wantonly, his tongue slipped into her mouth and she felt her heart, it was beating so quickly.

"You don't call this forward?" she asked between breaths.

"Not at all" He whispered back at her.

He took complete control of her, and she could only submit to his kisses, and his tongue. She couldn't hold back the moans that escaped her lips. She moved her fingertips against his clothed chest, and up to his shoulders, her legs were growing weaker by the second. But there was no need for it afterwards, because Tezuka had moved forwards and pushed her against the door, it would have hurt was she not so distracted. Still in the kiss, he helped her unbutton his shirt, and he shivered when he felt her cold hands on his chest. Her hands skimmed the torso she had spotted in this restaurant, what seemed an eternity ago. She was right in thinking that it was smooth and toned to touch.

She pulled away from him, to let them breath, but he didn't stop. He continued to kiss her on the neck and down her collarbone, breathing in the sandalwood which was so addicting, his hands unbuttoning her shirt to access more of her skin, and when one refused to undo he moved away and ripped it off. She shuddered as their skins touched for the first time, she pulled him into another mind blowing kiss, her moans filled his head as he pushed himself more against her, he knew that she felt his hardened self on her leg, because she gasped and her fingernails dug into the back of his skin. He smiled as her leg had found its way around his waist and he separated his legs slightly, moving them closer than they were before, their hips rocking against each others.

Never in his life did he want anything as badly as her touch or for her to feel his touch. Even though he was inexperienced, he didn't think that this would ever feel like this. He moved against her in a steady rhythm, his pants suddenly feeling a bit too tight. But one of her hands found their way down his torso and were currently unbuttoning his pants, he groaned loudly for the first time, and heard the complete desperation in his voice. His other hand moved to the doorwhere it met her free hand, they both entwined their fingers against the door, as they rocked steadily against it.

Sooner or later Tezuka knew that they would need a more comfortable position, because at that moment he didn't think that there was anything in the world that would make him stop. The gasps, the moans and the rain that was falling heavily above them seemed to be all their own. Nothing could disturb this moment.

"Beep- We're not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep"

"Hitomi, it's me... I was just wondering if you're okay, you didn't text back about the tennis game... I was just wondering if you're okay. Call me back"

Tezuka pulled away from her, she looked up at him surprised at the sudden movement, both breathing heavily. He looked at her seriously "You know Atobe?"

"We're childhood friends" she said, and she brushed some hair out of her face "Why?"

"You didn't mention that you knew Atobe" Tezuka said, he moved away from her and she looked at him strangely. She walked away from the doorframe and started to fix her clothing up.

"We're old friends... why does it matter if I know him?"

"Do you know him well enough so that he could casually ask you out?"

"What?" she asked, "What is it to you if I still keep in contact with some of my old friends"

"Nothing... I'm just saying... if you're here with me, and your accepting dates with 'old friends' as your saying... why wouldn't I question if you're THAT TYPE of girl"

"What type of girl?" she asked, her voice becoming challenging.

"Don't start with me. You know what I mean" Tezuka said.

"Obviously I don't"

"So you're going to be like that?" Tezuka said "Fine... go with Atobe to the tennis game. I'm gonna go"

And she watched him leave, she could have stopped him. But her heart was suddenly heavy with an emotion that she was unfamiliar with.

Hearbreak.

----

Finally an update!! Please please please please review or add this to alerts/favorites. Also, I'm posting this story up on and I've made a poster so if you want to check it out there as well.


	6. Reservations

**Chapter 6:**

"Tezuka... are you okay with this?"

"Hn?"

"The um... de-decorations for the school festival?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka snatched the paper out of his hand, which made him jump slightly; Tezuka's eyes glanced over the list and finally nodded a yes. Oishi took the paper with ease out of Tezuka's hands and made his way quickly to the other table, and it wasn't only him, but the entire team had noticed how short tempered Tezuka had been lately.

"It's probably because of this stupid festival" kaidoh said frustrated and throwing a stack of plans down onto the table "and then the tennis match next week"

"I don't think so" Inui said, looking through his book.

"What is it? Do you know something that we don't?" Eiji asked.

"I have an idea... but I'm not too sure about it yet, so I will not say anything more about it now"

"Come on Inui! Tell us what's wrong with Tezuka!" they all cried out, but when they saw the face that Inui made, "He's behind us isn't he?"

"40 laps all of you NOW!"

They got up and started running, Tezuka inhaled deeply as he looked at their plans. But he wasn't really looking at them, he was only thinking about one thing. Or one person.

Hitomi.

He had to admit, that he MAY have overreacted, it was in the heat of the moment that he said all those things. One of his absentmindedly touched his stomach, where he remembered that her hands were. Why did he have to go and say all those things? If he hadn't said anything, he was sure that she would be here and not at work.

"Tezuka..."

"Hn?"

"Well... these guys were wondering if they could help you with some festival details, since you seem kind of... well... distracted" Shiba said, pointing to the freshmen tennis players.

"Hn" was all Tezuka said, and he threw some papers at them.

"Decorations?" Tomoka said, as she looked at the list "But this is weekend stuff... I've got plans"

"... weekends?" the others groaned "At school?"

"Do you want to help or not?" Tezuka asked angrily, the freshmen seemed to shrink where they were standing, in complete fear. They had never seen much emotion in Tezuka before, and they hadn't expected anger to be the first.

Tezuka grunted and got his bag.

"Tezuka, where are you going? Practice isn't over yet" But Tezuka just walked out the gate; his mind was made up, he had to go see her.

"What was all that about?" Tomoka said; Ryuzaki and Inui exchanged glances, and raised their eyebrows.

"Let's get back to practice!" Momo said, and they started to play.

"Saku-chan! I don't want to do these decorations! It's on the weekend!" she complained to Sakuno, who looked down.

"W-well I suppose I could do it"

"Really Saku-Chan? You're the best!" Tomoka said, and she ran to the court where Ryoma was playing.

"I'm staying at school that weekend as well, so I'll be sure to get someone to help you with the decorations" Ryuzaki said, Sakuno smiled.

"hai! Thank you!"

******

"Tezuka... what are you doing here?"

"Is Hitomi in?"

"No, she's at the hotel today" Tommy said, "Do you want a drink?"

"The Shomaru?" Tezuka asked.

"That's the one... she didn't' say when she was finishing today" Tommy said, "Do you want to leave a message?"

"Hn" was all he said before he left the shop.

Tezuka caught a cab to the hotel, he wondered if she would refuse to see him whilst she was at work. He could always say that he was a customer and she HAD to talk to him.

"I'm looking for someone named Hitomi" Tezuka asked.

"I'll just check that for you... It'll just be a moment" the concierge said, and he picked up the phone. Tezuka looked around, it was a very high class sort of place, and as he moved away from the front counter and saw a photo of Atobe. He had just remembered about him, he didn't know why him knowing her made his blood boil.

They were just old friends after all.

"... I think it's a smart match"

"They've been childhood friends, and of course her parents and his parents had this organized for ages"

Tezuka froze, no; they couldn't be talking about Hitomi and Atobe. No, he was just being paranoid.

"But just imagine, their son Atobe..."

"I hear.... that he's going to ask her tonight"

"Why would she refuse, it's not like there are any better opportunities out there"

"Ah... Sir. Yes... Miss Hitomi, I'm sorry but you've just missed her" he said.

Tezuka clenched his hand and took a deep breath, "Did she happen to leave with... Atobe Keigo?"

"Yes... you're quiet observant" said the concierge happily. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"Hn"

Tezuka walked outside, to him it seemed like the entire hotel was laughing at him. Why had he been so stupid to ever say anything to her and now she's gone off and is with Atobe. He sat down in the cab and put his head in his hands, why did he have to say those things?

Now it was too late.

-------

Sorry if this was a lame update, but I'm writting 6 other stories at the moment. So be patient and please review. The next chapter is a RyoxSaku one. For your pleasure. -Jtoasn


	7. Balloons

**Chapter 7: Okay, this chapter is stolen from one of my OWN fan fictions, because it was so cute (in my opinion) that it suited them perfectly) okay... here we go.**

He wasn't the type to be easily influenced by anyone, or distracted. But ever since he saw her, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Ryoma... are you gonna eat that?"

"Go for it" He replied to Fuji, who happily took the rest of his food.

"What else do you think we need to prepare for?"

"Well... the decorations I guess..."

"I think the freshmen were taking care of that... but we need one of us to go and help them as well" Oishi said, as he looked over the list, "I'd do it, but I'm doing the food"

"Go figure" Momo said, "What! You're hopeless around food, all you want to do is eat"

"I'm a growing boy"

"Well... I can't help, I'm doing the entertainment"

"What about Eiji and Kaidoh?"

"They're selling the tickets... so... that leaves Ryoma"

He turned to look at them, when they mentioned his name; they smiled happily and innocently at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well... doing the decorations... means, weekends at school"

"What! No!"

"Come on..."

"I refuse!"

"It's only for this weekend!"

"No!"

"Just this once!"

"No!"

"It'll go on your school credit! Come on please!"

"It's school! No! I spend enough time there during the week!"

"Who wouldn't like a couple of unsupervised hours at the school? It'll be fun. Come on Ryo!"

Ryoma sighed, he knew that there were valuable arguments on both sides; neither of them would win unless someone submitted.

"Fine"

"You're the best Ryo!"

******

"Ah, Sakuno. You made it here okay?" Ryuzaki said; she nodded as she put her backpack down.

"Well, I'm going to be marking in the next room" Ryuzaki said, "So; I'll leave you to it"

"Am I doing all this by myself?" Sakuno asked, looking at the bags and bags of balloons ready to be put out for the festival tomorrow.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon"

Sakuno sighed and looked at the balloons; there were so many, she didn't think that she could blow all them up.

"Sorry"

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, surprised by his sudden entrance into the room.

"Sorry... I had to go get this" he said, and she rushed forward to help him pull the tank into the room.

"W-what... what's this?" Sakuno said, going a bit red because of his sudden stammer.

"Helium... The balloons would be too much for us to do in 2 days" he said, "You don't mind being at school on the weekend?"

"No" she said, "because Ryuzaki's here... I wanted to help"

He smiled at her "Shall we get started then?"

"Yeah"

He never knew how much he could enjoy staying at school on the weekends, if he was with the right person, of course.

"So... I hear you made it into the tennis game next week" he said, after a while.

"Yeah...I was a little surprised" She said.

"Why? I've seen you play... you're not that bad" Ryoma said, and he blushed slightly. He didn't' want to appear like he had bee WATCHING her.

Thanks. But I really admire you Ryoma-kun... you play some amazing matches" she said, "I didn't really expect you today"

"Why not?"

"Well... I figured for one, that you would have objected um... for coming into school on the weekend, it's silly... and obviously I was wrong..."

Ryoma grinned, and debated in his head whether to tell her about the debate he had with the other guys just so that he would agree to come today.

"Well. You know... its school... for the carnival"

"Yeah, I guess"

It went a lot quieter since he said that, he could see that she was concentrating on the balloons, but he didn't like the silence, he didn't want her to be shy around him.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked, as she pulled out two cans of Ponta from her bag.

"Thanks"

They both sighed loudly, sipping their cans, wondering where the day had gone. The balloons were all finished and the decorations would have to be put up the early the next day for the carnival, they wouldn't have time to spend another moment like this.

As they sat there surrounded by balloons, enjoying the memories and this moment.

"It's going to be busy tomorrow" he said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, we have to be here early tomorrow to put the decorations up"

Ryoma smiled, and played with his hands "Truthfully, I didn't want to come today... because it was a weekend, but I'm... I'm glad I could spend some time here, with you"

She looked at her hands shyly "I liked this too"

They were quiet for a while, and he suddenly pointed out the window. "We let one escape"

She turned away from him and saw a balloon flying past the window, her eyes widened as someone kissed her cheek, whilst she had turned away, she turned back to him, but he was already walking out the door.

She blushed and put her hand on her cheek, which was burning red.

*********

there you go. Your little pairing that you asked for. I thought it was cute... but truthfully, meh.


	8. Long Time coming

**Chapter 8:**

--Three days ago.--

"Master Atobe, you have a guest"

Atobe nodded and he went into his study to meet them, "Hitomi... what, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head and he held her in his arms, while she sniffed into his shirt. "I just really needed a hug"

"What happened?" he asked, but she shook her head, "Okay... okay... shhh"

"I've overreacting... really... I'm such an idiot..."

"No" He pulled her so that he could look into her eyes, "You're not an idiot... do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because... you're the most intelligent, beautiful, strongest girl that I know, even to this day, I admire you. That's why you're not an idiot, because I know you can pull yourself out of this sadness"

She smiled.

"And anyway, you know your family here, so we... I can take care of you"

"Thanks Atobe"

They didn't talk about what happened for the rest of the night, instead they ended up going into Atobe's private area in the house.

"I can't believe you live here"

"Neither can I sometimes... you know, I've seen where you live, and I am still offering you a place here... you know you always have one of the rooms"

"I know... but I'm happy at my house" she said, "Your family and you moved up in the world, and I liked the world I lived in..."

"You could still be part of my world you know"

She shook her head, "I don't think I could... not now"

Atobe could see that she was distracted, and she knew it was about another guy. Because the last time he had seen her, she had stars in her eyes, and he knew that was the sign of a girl in love... he did pay attention to his fans after all. But he also knew, that they had known each other for such a long time, he did have feelings for her, but right now wasn't the right time to say or do anything.

"I got you something..."

"You didn't need to"

"You haven't even seen it yet... here"

"Is this the new one?" she asked as she took the manga from him, he nodded.

"I thought you might like it, I was going to give it to you before, but you know... I've been busy with tennis and everything"

He noticed the sadness that crossed her eyes when he said tennis, the other guy must play tennis.

"Is it good? Have you read it?"

"It's not that bad... I... it was... you know... well..."

"You haven't read it have you?"

"Not a page" Atobe admitted, and she laughed, he was glad.

"Well, I wanted you to read it first, because... knowing me, I'd probably..."

"Give away the ending" she finished.

"Yeah, basically" he agreed with her, "So, I hope you like it, and afterwards, I'll read it"

"Why don't we read it right now?"

"What?"

"Well, since we're both here... we should read it now, so we find out what happens together" Hitomi said, "I'll slow down, because I know you read slowly"

He pushed her, and she hit him back with a pillow.

"Hey, it's my house! You can't hit me!"

"I'm a guest, you can't hit me!"

"You're not a guest, you're family!" he said, and he threw another pillow at her, he moved back and knocked over a stick.

"I... is that... the Baton?"

"Oh this, you remember it?"

"Of course I remember it, it was only your first sign of rebellion" she said, as she took it in her hands, they both smiled happily at the memories. They sat back down on the couch again as she twirled the baton.

"I remember I was like 10... It was just after your parents... you know"

She nodded, "I remember... even though I loved you guys for taking care of me, I was planning on running away... then you caught me"

"And instead of stopping you like I was supposed to, you talked me into it"

She laughed, "I remember that, you were horrible at negotiation"

"What... was it... the show; I think it was the Emporium's circus... right?"

"Yeah, we were there for like half a day before the bodyguards showed up" Hitomi said, "But you took this from the back room just before we left"

"I remember you told me you liked the fire baton part of the show... I saw you eyeing them" Atobe said, as he took the baton, "I think it's still got oil in it"

"Do you want to try it?"

"What?"

"Do you want to see if it's still got oil in it?" she asked

He shook his head. "I don't think..."

"Come on, you've still got to have some rebellion inside of you"

Atobe smirked, "Alright"

-beep beep-

"Hello?" Hitomi said as they both made their way down the hallway and towards the swimming pool, Atobe only agreed to do it, on the condition that they were near water.

"What is it?"

"Just a message from Tommy"

"Do you have to go?" he asked, as they stood next to the pool.

"After this of course" she said, smiling at him. He smirked and nodded, "ready?" "Do you know how to turn it on" "Yeah"

"Ready"

PHHWWWUPP!

"Ahh!" She exclaimed as she saw it light up in his hands, he held it there and then turned it off.

"Ow... it's hot"

"Did you hurt your hand?" She asked as she held it, he shook his head.

"Nothing I can't handle" he said, "I guess it still works then"

"Yeah, you were actually pretty good at that, maybe you should use it in your tennis games"

"Yeah, and I'll name the move after you"

"You shouldn't"

"I should. You inspired it after all, cause if I hadn't has run away with you to join the circus for half a day, then I wouldn't have taken this, and I wouldn't have invented the move. Anyway, this belongs with you"

She smiled and shook her head, "You keep it... one of the boys might torch our house down otherwise"

She smiled, and her phone beeped again.

"Guess, that's your queue to leave" he said "I'll walk you out"

She sighed as they reached the stairs, a car was waiting for her "I wish I could hang out with you more... maybe I can talk you into joining a circus again"

He shook his head, and leaned into the window, "I'm too old for rebellion"

"Still... we still have those memories... I mean... you stole a fire baton for me" she looked up at him and smiled.

He waved as the car drove away "I would have stolen the whole circus"

"Master Arobe, your father wishes to speak with you"

"What's it concerning?" he asked, as he took his coat off once again.

"Your future..."

"And?" Atobe pushed

"... And the future of Miss Hitomi"

Atobe looked at his butler for a second, he nodded. _This had been coming for a long time._

_*****_

_Jtoasn says: Please take the time out and review, even if it's only a word. I really would like to know what you all think, and what I should improve on.  
_


	9. Stalker Kid

**Chapter 9**

Hitomi stood in front of the mirror, and finished lining her eyes. When she stared at her reflection again, she saw so much emotion in them.

Anticipation... anxiety.... nervousness... sadness... confusion...

So many things had happened in such a small amount of time, she didn't know what to do. For the first time, in a very long time, she was lost.

"Wow, you look great" Tommy said, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks"

He took her hands, and looked seriously into her eyes "You can still change your mind, just call him up and say no"

"You know I can't do that... it's been planned for so long, and, maybe it's not what I want now... but later you know, it might be the best decision I've ever made"

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be okay"

"Yeah you will" He hugged her, "I'll miss you, you know"

"We all will"

She turned to see Athrun and Nny standing at the door, she felt her tears gather up. And she put her hands to her eyes, "Really guys, stop it, we still have a festival to go tonight"

"That's right!" Nny said, "We'll party now, and cry later"

"I don't cry" Athrun said.

She laughed, and grabbed her jacket. "Let's go"

******

"You guys made it!" Eiji said as he seemed to pounce onto Hitomi.

"H-hi Eiji" she said, as he put his arm around her and told her all the places they had to go see by the end of the night.

"Eiji, I don't know, but it might be nice if Hitomi could breath" Momo said, and Eiji let go of her.

"Thanks" she said.

"Where are the other guys?" Athrun asked.

"They're off, running around doing some last minute things"

"Well with all the laps you guys do, you'll be sure to get it done fast" Hitomi said, trying to ignore the veiled comment of Tezuka. She didn't look around for him; she didn't want to think about him tonight. She couldn't be allowed to think about him anymore.

"Yeah, I suppose. Hey let's go on this ride first!" Eiji said, and he took Hitomi's hand and dragged her to the bumper cars.

"Careful, don't damage yourself" Tommy called after her.

"Why wouldn't you want her damaging herself?" Fuji asked, appearing from nowhere.

"I'm just saying" Tommy said, "Hey is that cotton candy?"

Fuji watched as the others ran away, he stayed and he looked at Eiji and Hitomi in the bumper cars.

"Have you finished everything?"

"Hai" Fuji said to Tezuka; who didn't look up from his list of things to do. "Eiji's having fun"

That's when Tezuka finally looked up he saw Hitomi, Fuji could have sworn he saw an emotion pass in his eyes. But he blinked and it was gone.

"Tell Eiji to..."

"Run laps?" Fuji suggested. This is what he would usually do when Eiji was having fun with Hitomi.

******

"Let's go on this ride next!" Eiji said, as he took Hitomi's hand again and dragged her towards another ride.

"Eiji!"

"Yes, Fuji-Sempai"

"Tezuka told me to tell you... to go get an umbrella, you left yours in the tennis shed, and it's going to rain"

"I'll get it later"

"Ryuzaki's closing it now"

"What now!?" he said, and he turned to Hitomi, "I'll be back, don't go on any more rides without me!"

Hitomi just stood there and smiled at Fuji, "So... how's your night been?"

"Not very eventful... yet"

He came forwards and linked arms with her.

"How about you?"

"Well, I've only been on one ride... but the night is still young right?"

"It sure is... but since you're here, I wanted to ask you a question" He felt her arm tense slightly, _interesting she thinks it's about Tezuka._

"Shoot"

"Do you think Sakuno and Ryoma, are an item?"

She laughed out loud in relief, "Um... well, truthfully I don't know... I can barely keep track on getting her name right, let alone judging her relationship with Ryoma. It's kind of childish"

"What is?"

"Well... you know, stalking other people and their relationships, I dunno. It always seemed kind of kindergarten to me"

Fuji tried hard not to be offended, but he didn't meddle that much, right?

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I had something to eat before I came"

He was dying to ask her about her relationship with Tezuka, but for once... He didn't want to be the kindergarten stalker kid.

"I'm gonna go get some cotton candy, I think the other guys are there"

"Alright, just don't leave me alone around here... I'll get lost" she said, and he nodded. Suddenly some clicks started to turn in his head, a plan... a perfect plan to get Tezuka and Hitomi alone again.

Hitomi glanced over at Fuji; she took the smile on his face as a sign that it was going to be an interesting night.

---------------------

A/N- Come on~! Comment comment comment comment comment... this is all I've written so far, please comment and give us a sign your still out there!!


	10. Mirrors

**Chapter 10**

He must be overreacting, there was probably nothing going on between Atobe and Hitomi. God... even their names sound good together.

No.

There had to be a reasonable explanation.

"You know, you should at least go talk to her" Ryuzaki said from the doorway, Tezuka didn't say or do anything; he just sat on the tennis bench, looking at his shoes.

"Listen, I know that you don't want to talk about this kind of thing with an old lady like me, but I know what you're thinking... and you have to talk to her"

Tezuka stayed seated.

"At least go out there and check that they haven't trashed the carnival! You're the captain for heavens sake!" She exclaimed, figuring that he would listen to orders rather than advice.

He got up from his seat and made his way out the door, "Thank you"

She watched as he walked swiftly down the courts; _let's hope that I'm right._

He walked quickly, almost running towards the carnival he couldn't believe that he was going to do this; even thinking about it made his heart beat a little faster and his breath get a little shallower. He had to talk to her, no matter what; he had to talk to her.

"Ah, Tezuka Senpai. What are you doing down here?"

"Where are they?"

"Then went into the house of mirrors!"

He always hated the house of mirrors, But he had to see her.

******

Hitomi pushed a mirror back and walked through to another section of the maze, hundreds of her reflections stared back at her.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know... where are you?" Hitomi called out, trying to find her way out. She was usually quiet good at finding her way out... but Inui was the one that constructed this place.

"I don't know" Eiji said, she heard him giggle.

Hitomi gasped as a hand took hers and pulled her out of a gap in the tent.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

She looked around the carnival, it was night time and everyone was occupied with one thing or another, she turned back to him.

"What? I'll talk to you tomorrow"

He tried to ignore the fact that she didn't want to be seen with her, but he shook his head, "No, this is important"

"What is it?"

"Hitomi" He took her hands in his, and held it closely to his chest, "Hitomi... do you really want to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... I'm worried that you're only doing this because it's what our grandparents wanted you do to"

She looked at him, "It's what they want... and I don't mind much, it's a good thing"

"No. You have to tell me, if you don't want to you don't have to... I know that last time, you were upset and you just agreed to it. I don't want you doing something that's just... convenient"

She looked at him and saw that he was sincerely worried for her; she moved his hand and pulled him into a hug. He was surprised but found himself hugging her back. "I don't think you're convenient, of course you're irritating, egotistical and annoying at times..."

He laughed.

"But you're not convenient"

"But it's just so-" Atobe started.

"Rushed?"

He nodded, and they pulled out of the hug, "Are you sure...?"

"Keigo... will you stop asking me that?" Hitomi said, "It's a good idea, and it makes a lot of sense... and anyway, this way you won't be so worried about my future, and you won't be bothering me as much"

"But I like bothering you" He said, and she smiled back at her. _But I don't know if you really mean it._

"It'll be great; you gotta start trusting me in these types of things"

"Hitomi! Hitomi, where are you?"

She turned back at the voices, "I'll see you tomorrow, trust me Keigo... this is the right thing to do"

Atobe watched as she ran around the tent, he nodded he was still uneasy about the whole thing.

******

From the balcony Tezuka stood there watching as Atobe Keigo walked away from the carnival, unnoticed to everyone but him. _It was too late_, that's all he kept telling himself.

"Tezuka Senpai, are you going home now?"

"Hn" Tezuka nodded, and he left Eiji there, with Fuji watching Tezuka carefully.

He never hesitated in anything in his life, why did he have to start to hesitate now?

He kept these thought to himself, no one would understand what he was feeling right now. He was confused himself. At first, when he had seen Hitomi, he thought that maybe it was just his hormones that made his heart beat a little faster when he saw her, it was his hormones that made his heart skip a little beat when he heard her laugh... it was his hormones that kept him remembering that stormy night almost a month ago.

He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He didn't know what he should do.


	11. Disbelief

"I wonder what's on special today!" Momo exclaimed as he walked with the other towards the cafe, they had been so accustomed to going that they always looked forward to seeing their newly found friends.

"They only have new specials on Sunday, baka!" Kaidoh muttered under his breath.

"What are you calling me baka for you asshole!" Momo said, facing the other tennis player.

They entered the cafe and looked around; Tommy was sitting down on one of the benches looking over some of his homework. The only sound was on the radio, as there were no customers. He looked up and smiled when he saw them enter, happy to see a friendly face and a customer.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"Pretty good"

"Where are the other guys?"

"Moping in the back room" Tommy said, they looked at him confused.

"Not too many people in here" Inui noted.

Tommy nodded, "Well, business has been down since Hitomi left"

"What? Hitomi left?" Eiji exclaimed.

There was silence as soon as he said it, the air of disbelief and surprise hitting all of the members. Even Kaidoh and Momo became quiet and stared at Tommy who was smiling sadly at the counter. Fuji looked at Tezuka discreetly; there was no hiding the surprise and sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, the day after the carnival... she made some cakes before she left, but everyone loved them so much that we sold out"

"But... where did she go?"

"Um..." Tommy said, and he looked away "It- it was for work, at the hotel"

"Will she be coming back?" Eiji asked, but Tommy just shrugged.

"I suppose I should be happy, but... we all really miss her"

"Aww... I liked her" Eiji said, the others nodded and sat down at the counter.

"So, are you guy's hungry?"

"I've lost my appetite" Eiji said sadly as he put his head on the table.

They all sat contemplating; Fuji looked over at Tezuka who was staring at the door. Tezuka knew that it led to the kitchen, and he ran a hand through his hands as if trying to wipe away the memory of her and her hands on him. He knew that she was leaving with Atobe, but he had hoped that he would somehow do something before it happened.

He kept on telling himself that it was too late, and that he couldn't do anything. But now, it REALLY was too late. He would never see her again, and if he did, he would never be able to have her.

"How bout a game of tennis, it's not like anyone's gonna come in for the rest of the night" Tommy suggested, at that Eiji was happy enough to start bouncing in anticipation.

"Sounds good, right Senpai?"

"I have to go and prepare for the next tennis meet, you go ahead" Tezuka said, and he said goodbye to the rest of his teammates. Fuji looked at Inui, who knew that there was no urgency for the tennis meet, and even for an organized person like Tezuka. He didn't have to do it that night.

"Do you know something I don't?" Inui asked Fuji as they walked towards the tennis courts.

"I had a plan... but it stuffed up" Fuji said, surprising both himself and Inui and admitting his fault. "It has to do with Hitomi"

"I know that much... but up to a month ago, I don't know what happened"

"I don't know either, but one thing is for sure... it really bothered him"

"Hopefully it doesn't affect his game performance" Inui said looking at his notes, "we can't afford to lose against Atobe and his gang"

Fuji stopped walking for a second, his genius mind trying to connect the dots as soon as he heard Atobe's name. "Atobe was at the carnival the other night"

"What?"

"Atobe... goes to the Shomaru Hotel... that's where Hitomi works, do-do you think...?"

"No... It's... no way"

They both stared at each other disbelieving. There was no way that Atobe and Hitomi was a couple and that Tezuka was somehow involved.

They both shook their heads and continued to the courts, but the thought still in their mind.

******

Tezuka stared blankly at the plan for the tennis meet, and tapped his pencil onto the paper.

Then, he went to his bed and started to read one of his books... when that didn't work he started to pace up and down his room.

"Just sit down and concentrate on your work... come on!" He told himself.

He sat back down at his desk and started to read the chapter; only after a couple of minutes did he realize he had read the same sentence for the last couple of minutes.

He threw his pencil down; he had to get a drink. As he stood there all he could think of was Hitomi and her relationship with Atobe.

"They're just friends, they're just friends... there's a reasonable explanation" he told himself. But all of what happened before was still in his mind.

The phone calls from Atobe, the gossiping workers at the hotel, the fact that they've known each other for so long, the conversation he overheard at the carnival... and her disappearance from the shop. He knew that she loved the guys and the shop; she wouldn't leave them so easily.

"Kunimitsu, are you back from your morning run already?"

"Hai. I got up earlier. How was the annual ball?" Tezuka asked as his parents walked into the room.

"It was fine... very interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, you know that Atobe fellow you're always playing tennis with, well he's found himself such a nice girl. She was very pretty last night, really she was, and so attentive... wouldn't leave his sight for a minute. And..."

"I'm sure Kinumitsu doesn't want to hear this, perhaps you should get to school now"

Tezuka nodded and got his things and walked to school, more in a trance than anything. Thinking over what his mother had said, he knew that it had been last night, but he never went because he didn't like to see Atobe in anything more than a tennis match. He didn't think that Hitomi would be there as well.

He had to clear his mind so he stood at the tennis courts for a little while, before anyone else got there, taking his racquet out and started to hit a couple of balls.

His heart beating in anger, confusion, fatigue and frustration; after he hit the last ball he looked at it for a while and he tried to calm himself down.

FFFWWWWUUCCKK

He threw his tennis racquet to the other side of the court, he didn't care. He couldn't believe that Hitomi was getting married to someone like Atobe.

****

Hahaha! Confused? So is Tezuka. Please comment!! oo


	12. Love?

**Chapter 12**

No one dared to ask why Tezuka's racquet was broken that afternoon at practice, or why he had all of a sudden gotten such a short temper. Not even Fuji dared to tease him; Inui didn't make his juice that afternoon.

"What?" He asked hotly at them in the locker room.

"No-nothing" Kaidoh said, as he was caught looking at Tezuka. He got his clothes and even went next to Momo to change.

Tezuka was soon left alone in the room; he faced his locker and inhaled deeply. His anger had gotten the better of him and now he didn't have his racquet,

But he still couldn't believe it... Atobe and Hitomi were getting married. That was all he could think about. Sure he had heard of arranged marriages in high class families like that, but he didn't think that it would happen to someone he cared about... dammit... someone he loved.

He put his head against the coldness of the locker. When did this feeling become love?

When did he realize, that he actually needed her by his side. That he wasn't happy when he knew that she was with Atobe. He couldn't bring her happiness, but Tezuka realized that neither could he.

He hit his hand against the locker. Since when did he become so angry, so easily thinking that he had just let her go... into Atobe's arms like that. It was his own fault, he had no one else to blame.

His hand hurt.

******

That morning Fuji was actually having a good day, his sister had suggested taking him to school. This fortunately gave him a couple of more minutes on the tennis court.

When he got there he saw Tezuka playing with some tennis balls, he was going to go talk to the captain. When he saw that he was hitting them aimlessly, obviously something was on his mind.

He stayed back and watched.

He gasped when he saw Tezuka's racquet fly across the court and snap at impact. Tezuka was breathing heavily and ran his hand through his hair, Fuji just stared.

He was angry with himself for not knowing what was going on. He had never been clueless before, and it annoyed him thinking that there was nothing he could do because he didn't know what was happening.

When Inui had come to school with the ingredients to make a juice, Fuji shook his head sadly, something that had unnerved Inui to the point that he didn't want to make the juice.

"What happened?"

"I don't know... this morning I came to the tennis courts, and Tezuka was here. He was hitting balls aimlessly and then... he threw his racquet and it snapped"

"What?"

"Inui, are you sure you don't know anything?"

"I've done research on the relationship between Atobe and Hitomi, and it seems that they really are just old friends. They used to live next to each other, and both their grandparents went to the same school, then her parents died in a car crash and she lived with Atobe for a while... she moved to Korea where some distant relatives were and came back only 2 years ago where she lived with the guys and the shop"

"So there's nothing going on between them?"

"Well... I have a lead. One of the workers at the Shomaru Hotel worked closely with Hitomi, she might know what's going on"

"When are you meeting with her?"

"After the tennis match... in two days"

"I have a feeling that I know what's going on, but I'm not too certain. I'll have to go with you to make sure that it's not what I think it is"

"Let's just hope that Tezuka doesn't do anything stupid until then... because with his racquet broken, my data suggests that he won't be playing to his best ability at the matches"

******

Hitomi walked down the massive hallway, lost in deep thoughts.

It all seemed like a dream, she hated being so far away from everyone, from all her friends, from the shop, from reality, and most of all, from Tezuka.

Why did he have to get so emotional that night when Atobe called? She laughed, remembering that he did show emotion that night, under that facade of nothingness, he had broke.

He showed her so much emotion.

She stood by the window and looked down at where Atobe was playing tennis, she sighed deeply, and assured herself. "This wasn't a mistake, this isn't a mistake... this is a good thing"

She took another deep breath, "I can do this"

"Excuse me, Young Madame... Young Masters parents have arrived, would you like me to get young master?"

"No... That's fine. I'll do it" Hitomi said, and she walked down to where he was, she needed to talk to him anyway.

"Your parents are here"

"Already?" he looked at his watch, "They're early"

"Well we have to get all the arrangements done quickly, so we can get this all over with"

"Alright, well I'll just go change and then I'll go up... I don't know why I have to go? I'm sure you can sign these papers yourself, I've already done mine... easy"

"Did you read them? Because I'm not signing anything without reading it, I want to know what I'm in store for"

Atobe looked at her. "Hitomi... Do you think we've gone crazy to do something so stupid?"

"It wasn't our idea... "

"Are you gonna miss them?"

"Yeah... but, what can you do?" Hitomi said.

"Hitomi...Are you gonna miss _him?_"

She looked at Atobe when he asked that, especially his stress he put on the last word. "Who?"

"The guy you're always thinking about. Don't deny it; you've been sighing like a girl in love"

Love?

"Listen... you know I've always liked you, you know how much I'd do for you, but this is the last chance you'll get to be with him. What I want to ask is... before this all happens. If there's any chance, will you be able to love me, like you love him?"

------

Hey Hey! Comment please! Tell me what ya'll think!!


	13. Self Control

**Chapter 13**

"Do you think he can play?"

"No, his arms been under too much stress lately... I don't know how, but the knuckles are damaged also. I'm advising that he doesn't play today. If he does, he runs the risk of re injuring his arm... permanently"

Ryuzaki nodded, "I understand... I don't know how he's going to take it." Knowing that Tezuka always put his health second to tennis. Nothing would change that.

She tried to think of all the different types of ways that she could get him to not play. He was too hard headed and stubborn to accept something like this. She couldn't let him play no matter what; he has such a bright future that she won't allow him to ruin it for himself.

"Tezuka... come here", she sighed deeply, hoping that her attempts would penetrate that thick protective iceman shell that he has.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Eiji asked. As they saw the coach and Tezuka walk away from them, they stood around in a group and discussed what would be the cause.

"We're only an hour away from the game what would be so important?"

Fuji cleared his throat and exchanged a look with Inui.

"What?" Momo asked.

"There's a 98% chance it's about Tezuka's injured arm, perhaps Ryuzaki thinks that he shouldn't be playing"

"Not playing?"

They were all a little shocked, but not entirely surprised by it all. Tezuka had been a little distracted lately, and so they couldn't blame Ryuzaki from not wanting him to injure his arm even more.

She took a deep breath and looked at the tennis player "Tezuka... the doctors advised that you don't play in the tournament today"

"My arm hasn't stopped me before" Tezuka said sternly. He's had this conversation before, and he still played.

"Yes, but it's not only your arm, she's seen noticeable strains on your fists as well. In this condition, you could only further damage your arm... maybe even permanently damage your arm"

He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "I have to play"

"There's no reason to, it's just an unimportant inter-school tennis game" She said, trying to convince him to get out of the game, "You don't want to damage your arm when you need to recuperate it for the main tennis match in a couple of months!"

"A game is a game; I wouldn't let my team down by not being there for them"

Ryuzaki could see that she was going to get no where with this approach; she became frustrated after a couple of minutes of this type of debate with the Captain.

She attempted her wildcard "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're playing against Atobe?"

Tezuka closed his lip tightly, not saying anything. "I will not lose this game to him"

"By default... you won't lose" Ryuzaki said, begging with Tezuka; she hated using Atobe against him, but she wouldn't allow him to play. "I don't want you to lose your arm completely by some little thing that you have with Atobe"

"She is _not_ some little thing" His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. He cleared his throat "I can't lose to him, I won't"

"Tezuka... is this about, that girl?"

He mumbled.

"Tezuka, do you think that doing something so stupid like this would get her back? It's just a girl"

"Her name is Hitomi, and she is not just a girl!" Tezuka said. Not being able to stop the words coming out of his mouth.

"Then why are you doing this to yourself?" she said, exasperated that her star tennis player, the captain was infatuated with Hitomi.

"I-I..." He inhaled deeply, "Sensei, I'm sorry, but I will play today"

"Then I too must apologize to you Tezuka, because for your own good... I can't allow you to play today; from this moment you are taking a temporary leave from the Tennis team. Oishi will take the position of captain, until you get your arm completely healed and recuperated"

"You will not play today, or in the next tournament until your arm is healed. You will not be allowed to practice inside school until the doctor says that your arm is well enough to play. I'm sorry Tezuka... you left me no choice"

******

Tezuka was furious to say the least; after he stormed out of the office he grabbed his bag and walked past the others. Oishi tried to talk to him but Ryuzaki had already called him to talk.

He went to his locker and for the second time that week he dinted his locker with his fist. A sharp pain erupted and he sat back down again. He had to calm himself down; it was things like this that made him unable to play.

"... sorry, receptions horrible here"

Tezuka turned his head slightly.

"She was hesitant about it, but with some persuasion she came around of course"

He listened to Atobe talk to someone else on the phone.

"Yeah, it was always part of the grand scheme of things"

He stood up and walked to the window, was he talking about Hitomi?

"Well we've always been close so of course I'd be there, and it's not going to be financially troubling for me as well... so it helps"

Financially troubling? Wasn't he getting married with Hitomi because they were old friends? Or was Hitomi only getting married with him because she had money troubles? Tezuka knew that she worked a lot, but he didn't think that she was in debt as well.

"She is _really _good" Atobe chuckled "I'll lend her to you sometimes"

Tezuka felt his anger rise. How dare he take advantage of Hitomi in such a way that he'd _lend_ her to others. He clenched his fist.

"Yeah, she's not that bad to look at"

Tezuka tried to not think of Hitomi, and what Atobe meant by that. Atobe was just using her like some little puppet; Tezuka couldn't imagine how he looked at her.

"Yeah, that night was great. It was her first time you know... I've done those types of things before so I had to just steer her through it"

Tezuka snapped his eyes open. What did Atobe mean '_those types of things' _he didn't mean... _**that**_ thing right? No... Hitomi wouldn't do something like that, they were just engaged, and he can't be doing those types of things with her already. Tezuka tried to control himself, so he didn't go outside now and kill Atobe.

"She was nervous and really hesitant to do it, but she's gonna have to get used to it. I mean... I do these things all the time, if she doesn't like it too bad, I'll force her-"

"Hey you!" Tezuka said, and Atobe didn't even have time to react before Tezuka's fist collided with the side of his face.


	14. A Favour

Chapter 14

"Atobe, there's an announcement"

"Hold on a sec, what?" Atobe said, as he took his ear off his phone.

"There's an announcement saying your match has been cancelled"

"Are you serious? Crap" He said, as he had been looking forward to the match all week. It was the only thing that he stayed for, he would have been with Hitomi otherwise.

"Hello? Hellos... are you still there? Yeah, my match was cancelled... Hello? Let me move a bit... hello? Can you hear me now? Sorry, receptions horrible here" Atobe said as he walked around to the other side of the court, dropping his bag along the way. He leaned back what he thought were the changing rooms, thankful for some privacy.

"_It's alright, so... I can't believe what you've been saying about that Hitomi. I wouldn't think she'd agree to manage the hotel in Korea, by herself"_

"She was hesitant about it, but with some persuasion she came around of course"

"_I suppose she knew that she would take over. It was her grandfather's hotel, even if your family is financing it at the moment"_

"Yeah, it was always part of the grand scheme of things"

"_And of course __you__ must be close to her if you're going to take part management of it as well. I mean, you do get a portion of the profits right"_

"Well we've always been close so of course I'd be there, and it's not going to be financially troubling for me as well... so it helps"

"_Ah, but the question is can she manage it herself? I mean, I heard she's good... but is she that good? I mean, my business could always do with more help"_

"She is _really _good" Atobe chuckled "I'll lend her to you sometimes"

"_Thanks... at least my men would actually try and get work done with someone as gorgeous as that around the job. Cause she aint that bad to look at, eh?"_

"Yeah, not that bad to look at"

"_Seriously, at the ball she was stunning. Absolutely gorgeous, she should come to more functions like that"_

"Yeah, that night was great. It was her first time you know... I've done those types of things before so I had to just steer her through it"

"_No wonder she didn't leave your side for a single moment... too scared to make a mistake eh?"_

"She was nervous and really hesitant to do it, but she's gonna have to get used to it. I mean... I do these things all the time, if she doesn't like it too bad, I'll force her-"

"Hey you!"

That was the last thing Atobe heard and then a sharp pain went across his face, as a fist impacted with it. He fell to the ground clutching his face. (His beautiful face!)

******

Atobe clutched an ice bag to his face; he sat on the edge of the bed with a sore look on his face. Tezuka sat on the other side as the medic bandaged his hand and then gave him some ice to put on his bruised face as well.

"I can't believe you two would act so reckless, I wouldn't expect this from any competitors, especially _you _two" Ryuzaki said, "And you're already banned temporarily from tennis so you had better not hope that the people higher up don't make it permanent"

Tezuka shot a death glare at Atobe.

"And you Mr Atobe Keigo, you shouldn't be getting into fights. I'm sure your parents or coach wouldn't be happy to hear about this"

"But it was him who started-!"

"It doesn't matter who started it, you shouldn't have fought back. Alright, now I'm going to leave you two alone to settle this _problem _that you have with each other"

"Don't leave me alone with this maniac!"

But she had already left, "Well?"

Tezuka didn't say anything and adjusted his ice bag.

"Don't I at least get _some _explanation?" Atobe asked "It's the _least _you could do"

Tezuka sighed. "I had good reason to hit you"

"I was on the phone minding my own business, maybe _you _should have as well"

"You deserved it"

Atobe just gaped at Tezuka, "I... I... deserved it? What?"

"..."

"I can't believe I came here today, I knew I shouldn't have come... but no... I had to come and play a game..."

Tezuka tuned out the ranting of Atobe, he was thinking about what he had eavesdropped. Tezuka did have a habit of over reacting to things, he learnt that when he fought with Hitomi. But he supposed he had a right to be angry with her because it turned out that she did have a relationship with Atobe. Not only that, Tezuka was upset because of what Atobe had implied, they were still young and Atobe didn't have pure intentions.

But then again, that other night with Hitomi... neither did he.

Tezuka sighed, _damned puberty. _

He did succumb to his anger and fury; he had a moment of weakness. But he always got like that when it came to Hitomi, which is why he now looked like he had been run over by a truck.

But now he had to be the bigger man, because if Atobe was with Hitomi, he had to accept that. If this made her happy, then he wasn't going to stand in her way.

He probably should _try _and apologize, he decided to tune back into Atobe's ranting.

"... and I gave up a meeting with Hitomi for this? I look like a summer fruit at a fruit shop! God... I'm even starting to sound like her! She's gonna be so pissed at me"

Tezuka cleared his throat and diverted Atobe's attention.

"What? _NOW _you want to talk? Do you know what this (pointing to his face) is going to do to my reputation?"

"Atobe" Tezuka began, "I wish to explain myself, about what happened... I wish you to understand that I am not the type of person that attacks another person without a good reason. (He put his hand up to silence Atobe's protests) I _tried _to not be affected by it, but as you could see it was unsuccessful, and I've not only caused damaged to my arm, my team mates and my game; but it has probably damaged my ... or what's left of my relationship with Hitomi"

Atobe's eyes widened when he heard Tezuka mention her name. "Hitomi? Tezuka what-?"

But Tezuka silenced him again, "I understand that you do indeed have a relationship, and I do not wish to stand in the way, or cause damage between you two. If she has decided that she cares for you also, I will not stop her from being happy"

He sighed and got up and bowed slightly (very slightly) to Atobe, who sat there completely shocked and confused, "I... I'm sorry. And I wish you all the best for your future together, and I hope that you can make her happy"

Tezuka didn't look at Atobe and walked towards the door.

"You're him... aren't you?"

Tezuka turned around and looked at Atobe.

"Listen... I've known Hitomi, all my life. We've been through a lot together, and...and I care a lot for her. A... a while ago, I noticed that something had changed with her, something that I was scared to happen to her..." Atobe paused, "She... she had fallen in love with someone who wasn't me, I probably should have done a better job at noticing it, but I didn't. And because I didn't, I allowed her to get hurt by this person... I... I asked her, if she could ever love me like she loved him. She told me that she did love me, like a brother, and that she didn't think that anyone could replace the love that she felt for even a brief moment by that person... I know now, by what happened today. That you're him..."

Tezuka just stared at Atobe, not knowing if this was a cruel trick. "But you and Hitomi are... engaged?"

"Hitomi is actually Hitomi Suyin Shomaru and has the rightful inheritance of all the hotels of that name in Japan and Korea. Hitomi and I became the shared legal owners of all the Shomaru hotels in Japan and Korea as of a week ago; her grandfather left it to her when he died, until she was capable of managing it. I am her long standing friend and was the sensible choice of business partner. But I was never the sensible choice to be the one who would take her heart"

Tezuka looked at Atobe, wondering if this was a cruel joke of his, but after a couple minutes of silence, he figure it wasn't.

"I can't go to her" Tezuka finally managed to say.

Atobe nodded, "She'll wait... I know she will"

Tezuka looked out from where the two were, down onto the tennis courts, he hoped that she did as well.

---


	15. Last Chapter

Hitomi watched the play with mild interest, it was an opera of Romeo and Juliet; she was familiar with the storyline of a tragedy ending, in more ways than one.

"Are you okay?"

She looked over at the man that had invited her, she nodded "I'm fine"

He smiled and put his hand on hers, she tried not to move it away quickly, although she wished to snatch herself away from there, he was a great man that she had met, but she did not think of him in the way that he thought of her.

She couldn't think of anyone that way.

Not for a couple of years now, she was older and there was nothing that she wanted more than to turn back time, back to another place where she had been happy.

She realised that his hand was still on hers, and she moved it on the pretext of getting more wine, she was not proud to admit that it seemed to be more common in her life now, the stress of her life now.

The curtains closed on the scene, an interlude was due.

"Shall we go back to the lobby?"

She forced a smile and nodded, "Of course"

He took her arm and led her (a bit too forcibly than she would have liked) into the lobby. People stared at the two, and some women whispered.

She tried to look like she was enjoying herself with him, but she had heard the rumours as well, he wanted to marry her.

But she had refused many suitors before, and she would do the same for him, if he wasn't so clingy and desperate for _her._

"Ah, I must introduce you to my cousin, he's come all the way from Japan" he said, "He's in the business of tennis, just like Atobe"

Hitomi nodded, "How interesting"

"Isn't it?" he said, not noticing the dullness of her voice, "I know that tennis does not interest you, but it would be nice to invite more people"

"To what?"

He looked at her, and smiled, "I thought you would realise... by now"

She looked at him for the first in the eyes; he took her hands, and continued with her pleading expression.

"I want to marry you" he said, "I've wanted it for a long time, I know you seem to turn down many suitors before, but I think it's for the best"

She opened her mouth, more than anything she was shocked, she knew it would happen, but he was talking about it like she had already agreed.

"Listen..."

"Shh..." he said, as he put his fingers on her lips, "I know it's a bit sudden, so I don't want you to say anything"

"But –"

"Nakao!" he shouted, "It's a pleasure to see you again"

She stood shocked, and betrayed.

"I don't believe you've met my new fiancé" he said, "Hitomi meet Nakao"

"Fiancé?" he said, "Congratulations to the both of you, if I do say so, you make a great couple. Hey is that Pat Rafter over there?"

(A/N- Pat Rafter cameo)

"Excuse me, I have to talk him for a second" Hitomi said, trying to drag her 'fiancé' away from them.

"No, no... not now"

Hitomi stared at him, and then walked away, why was she bothering to correct him? He doesn't like to listen to what women have to say.

Later that night as she walked down the hallways of the hotel, heels in one hand, she remembered the first day she had been there, almost five years ago. She was so lost and confused, and she plunged into the deep end with no consideration of her own life.

Her phone started to ring, probably her suitor, she turned it off and she hoped that he would get the message.

She just wasn't interested.

She stepped into her office and walked around the room, trying to get the feeling into her feet again, she hated wearing heels and she hated going to things that she didn't want to go.

Lightning flashed across the room, and she stood by the window and watched the rain for a couple of moments. When something caught her eye, there was someone standing in the middle of the tennis courts.

"Atobe, you idiot" she said.

She started to jog down the corridor as quietly as possibly, he had been starting to do things like that lately, ever since he lost a game against Pat Rafter. He had fallen into a pool of his own misery and he had taken to standing in the middle of a court and replaying the match in his head.

She ran out into the rain, and towards the court.

"Atobe!"

...

"Atobe!" she called out again, the rain was pelting down and she wished she had brought an umbrella "What the hell are you doing? It's thunder storming!"

"Hitomi"

She looked up at the figure, that she thought was Atobe, she covered her eyes from the rain as she looked up at him.

"Pardon?"

"I'm pleased to meet you again"

She stood there, as realization was slowly starting to sink in, lightning flashed in the night, illuminating the face of the boy... the man that stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry... but you look like someone, that I used to know..." she said, she couldn't believe it was him, it couldn't be.

Could it?

"...But that seems, to be a lifetime ago" she finished.

Tezuka looked at her, "I'm sorry it took me so long"

The lightning flashed again, as they embraced.

His arms wrapped around her waist as if they had always belonged there, and she held him so closely just so that he would know that she would never leave again.

"Thank you, for coming" she said, as they pulled apart after a couple of moments.

His eyes lingered on her lips as he spoke, "Thanks for waiting"

He leaned forwards, and for them, it felt like the first kiss that they ever shared. It was what they had both longed and had waited for, and in that instance, they knew that they had found the one that they could finally say was so impossibly perfect.

"Good going" Atobe said, as he watched the couple.

"I'm glad it all worked out then" Pat said.

"Yeah, but I had to act like a nut and stand there for like a month for this to be perfect" Atobe said, as they walked back to the car that had brought them from the theatre "Not to mention, I had to lose to _you_"

"You wouldn't have beaten me regardless"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Rematch then" Atobe said, challenging the other tennis player, "I can so beat you"

End.


End file.
